I don't want to be with you!
by Jimbei22
Summary: Naruto always wanted to be ninja and was happy when he graduated the academy. He is also happy to be in one team with a girl he likes. But unfortunetely, he has to deal with another member of team who he hates so much. Sasuke, however, is happy that will be close to Naruto. But will Naruto open his heart for Uchiha and stop treating him like a hateful rival?


Hi guys! This is my very first fanfick in English language. I am Polish so I just wanted to try myslef. If you notice some mistakes, errors please comment it and tell me what I do wrong. I will be glad.

I don't want to be with him!

Chapter 1

Naruto woke up, unusually, earlier this morning. He didn't have any particular reason to do so, because the meeting with his new sensei was about to start at eight. But he wanted to begin this day as fast as he could. So Naruto could say that this early awakening was because of his excitement. And this small sixteen year old boy with tones of energy had a reason to be so thrilled. Yes. Eventually, Naruto became a shinobi. He was happy with that because no one believed that he could graduate from academy of ninja. No one believed that Uzumaki Naruto, sweet blond with beautiful blue eyes, could actually become a ninja, a warrior of Konoha village. Maybe because of his annoying attitude and constant pranks that teenager was making, but for everyone Naruto was just a pest. He hasn't been paid much attention than times when he was scolding for his behavior and pranks. Nobody knew but Naruto was doing those kinds of stuff only because he wanted to drive somebody's attention to him. Nobody has understood that Naruto is just lonely. What is more no one was giving him a credit and a chance to show what he is made of only because of his demon side in him which Naruto had no idea about.

Sixteen years ago, there was a commotion in Konoha village. Dangerous and vicious monster attacked the village, killing everything that stood on his way. Many lives were taken by this monster, who was sealed by Forth Hokage in the small boy who doesn't know anything about it. One thing Naruto knew for sure that this story was real. He was familiar with this dangerous story about fox demon that killed many people and was stopped by brave and powerful Forth Hokage. Unfortunately, Naruto never knew about this boy and didn't want to pay much attention to some scary stories. He wanted to be prepared for meeting his new teacher.

-I cannot wait! Dattebayo!- Naruto almost yelled full of happiness and began his morning activities. He washed his body under a shower, brushed his teeth and wore his favorite clothes. Yes. His favorite orange tracksuit and blue shoes. Doing this, he was smiling all the time. He couldn't believed that he was finally acknowledged

He was given a chance and was grateful to Iruka-sensei for it. Now, he was ready for really tough training because now he could do it as a ninja. For him nothing was better than being acknowledged by his favorite teacher who previously failed him on ninja exams. When Naruto thought about it, he really was lucky. He sucked in ninjustsu and the only think he was good at was taijutsu. However it hasn't been any better than his ninja art. This lack of abilities gave him no chance for passing the exam but thanks to some circumstances he managed to learn very difficult technique called Shadow Clone Jutsu. It became his ace in the hole. Thanks to it he could beat sinister and treacherous Chunin, Mizuki, who tried to trick him and run away with all knowledge of Konoha village written in giant scroll.

For the first time he was proud of himself. Not only he became genin but also he will be in one team with the girl he likes! Actually, he was in love with her.

-I can't wait to see Sakura-chan!- Uzumaki said to himself

Sakura, was the girl he really liked. In his eyes she was the most beautiful girl in the academy and Uzumaki was thrilled with the fact that they will be together in the same team 7. Unfortunately this feeling was not mutual. Sakura hated Naruto because she thought about him as an annoying person, just like for other people. On the other hand she was happy that she will be in one team with other person, which Naruto hated. Yes. Naruto reminded himself that he will not have a single time with Sakura, because of certain handsome individual. Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke was his object of jealously. He was handsome, mysterious, strong, smart, good at ninjutsu and what is more, Sasuke was popular. Everybody like him. Especially girls. Every each one of her wanted to kiss him, to go on a date with him, to hug him, to get a lock of his hair, anything that had something to do with him. He was tall black-haired boy who usually doesn't talk much. He was always ready for training, always with clever answer. He was just perfect. Uchiha Sasuke was just a God. Someone, who looked down on everyone, especially Naruto. At least blond boy thought in that way. He always thought about him as an arrogant bastard, because Sasuke thought he is much better than everyone, but Naruto was determined to show him different. Back in the academy Uzuamaki had always wanted to show that could be better than this prince charming, and nothing has changed.

-He will see! I will kick his butt! Dattebayo!- Uzumaki said outloud- Than maybe Sakura-chan will like me and ditch that bastard, hihihi.

He knew that Sakura, like all girls from his village, was crazy in love with this mysterious boy he has never ever talked to her unless he had something important related to classes in Academy. Still Sakura treated Sasuke's behavior as his "coy attempts to talk to her". Which was a stupid idea to think in that way, because Sasuke wasn't interested in her in that way and it was the same thing with other girls. But still Naruto was envy, because the girl he liked was interested in this black-haired, mysterious dark prince. That is why Naruto didn't want him to be in the same team, because he was scared that he will not have a single chance with Sakura. He cared for her and always thought if she chose him he would be the happiest man in the world.

After breakfast and last preparation before going out, he went to corridor and looked at the mirror that was hung there on the wall. Cheerful blond-boy stopped in front of average object and looked at himself. After checking everything, he was ready to go but suddenly he reminded himself about something.

-Crap! I forgot my forehead protector- said boy in panic. He returned to his room and took a god look over his small apartment. His place was really small. It was only one room with bathroom and very small kitchen. Nothing more, but for him was enough. While looking for his precious forehead protector he was thinking about himself, being here for sixteen years. According to Third Hokage, it was the only thing that left after his parents died. Naruto had been asking many time but third still didn't tell him who they were. Neither about how they died. Now, for Naruto it wasn't an urgent matter to know. He was too happy to think about dead people who he had never meet before.

-There it is!- said Naruto taking his protector with emblem of Konoha village. He quickly came back to the mirror and started trying on this piece of material. He put it on his forehead. –Hmm. Something is not right!- said Naruto scratching his head. Then, he fought about something different. He took off the protector and instead on his forehead he hung it up on his neck what in his sense of fashion looked much better.- Now! That looks awesome! – said Naruto to himself, and got out of his house, closing the door behind himself. He was ready for meeting.

The meeting was supposed to be for about twenty minutes, so Sasuke wasn't in so much hurry. He was just calmly going to Academy, familiar with the fact that the real training is ahead of him. He was thrilled but he didn't show it. He preferred to stay cool and composed because too much excitement could reveal his true colors. For him, graduating the academy was a piece of cake and he didn't care with whom he will be in a team. However, it had changed. Why? Because he learnt about something what for him was so unbelievable. And something that he was really happy about. He remembered the day before.

Uzumaki Naruto, the most annoying and the most hated student of the ninja academy, passed the final exam and graduated. He also heard that this strange blond boy defeated chuunin in fight. He couldn't believe it. When he saw blond in the class, he was amazed. First thing he noticed about him was his forehead protector what meant that he had passed the test and became a Genin. Sasuko was happy for him. He really was. Why? Because , what nobody knows, Sasuke really liked Naruto. And when he meant "like" he meant the constant feeling of butterfly in belly, non stop thinking about sixteen years old boy and desire for hugging him and kissing him. At first, Sasuke was shocked and terrified that he has that kind of feeling for a boy, what was strange. But later, he realized he didn't care. He had never revealed his feeling and always ignored Naruto. But for real he was watching him and observing him. He had no idea why he was doing it, but he knew that he had been having some kind of crush for him. Still his feelings were a mystery. Even for him, but he knew he had some feelings for this cheerful rascal.

When Iruka-sensei was reading the list of student in teams, Uchiha pleaded in his mind to be with Naruto. Like a wish from dying man. He really wanted it to happen. But unfortunately Naruto wasn't so happy about the fact that they could be in one team and the perfect boy knew it too well. He also knew that Naruto hates him. And handsome boy could find a reason for that. Naruto was jealous of him. Several times, he saw his angry eyes storming him in jealously, he knew how to recognize jealously. To tell the truth, Sasuke couldn't understand his jealously. Of course, young Uchiha wasn't stupid and was aware of his features, but still was thinking about it. Sasuke crazily thought about a lot of things. "Why nobody notices him? It's crazy… " – he meant it. For him, Naruto was beautiful, sweet rascal who just seek everyone's attention. And still everybody just treated him like a dirt. Annoying dirt that is supposed to be in a bin. Sasuke couldn't believe in their stupidity. But on the other hands their ignorance meant for him that he would have no rivals. "Do I really like him that much?"- he thought back then, sitting in his seat. Naruto was sitting not far away from him, actually next to that annoying girl, Sakura. Sasuke couldn't stand her. She was so annoying and stupid. And for most reason, he didn't like her because she was always insulting Naruto who didn't deserve any of this things.

But cut to the chase, when Iruka-sensei was reading the last member of team 7 he was sitting impatiently. When he heard his name and Naruto's name in one team, he wanted to scream from happiness. He looked at Uzumaki, without showing his emotions. Naruto glared at him in anger what Sasuke read in a way that Naruto is not happy to be with him in one team. Sasuke pretended he didn't care what blond thinks, however inside he felt a bit hurt. He still didn't know why he liked Naruto, but he did. And didn't plan to tell him soon about his strange feelings until he will be ready. First he planned to get along with Naruto. But he knew it will be hard, because blond boy didn't want to have anything with him right now. "It will be a problem" he thought to himself back then. Then, it was one more thing. Haruno Sakura, another member of his team. His psycho fan, who was in love with him and desperately wanted to talk to him. No matter how many times Sasuke ignored her, she still tried to pick him up. It was annoying. And the most annoying part for him was the fact that blond was fallen in love with that pink-hair girl. That made him furious about it.

While he was being closed to academy he noticed that there is no one around. He wasn't shocked about this fact, but at least he hoped he could meet Naruto. Remembering the number of class, he just went to second floor of the academy and looked for it.

Naruto was so much excited and looked for meeting with his new teacher that he just run to the academy. For him, it wasn't a problem. He had lots of energy so he wasn't worrying about being tired. Without stopping he crossed the area of academy building and just came in looking a door with number 134.

-Hmm. It's on second floor!- said to himself and started running. When he reached his destination he stopped in front of the closed door. He panted a little but it was only because of lack of breath not because he was exhausted. He hoped that Sakura-chan was the first to meet. He chuckled and thought that maybe as Genin he would have better chances with approaching her. Maybe he had high hopes but after all nowadays girls likes to play 'hard to get'.

Without further thinking about the girl, he just entered the class. At the beginning Naruto thought there was no single soul in the place. But unfortunately for him, it was. Sasuke, was sitting in the first row in front of the teacher's desk and was calmly waiting for someone to come. Grimace appeared on blond's face and without greeting him he just entered. Sasuke looked at Uzuamki who took his place far away from him, also in front of the board but in the third row. Even then, smaller boy still ignored ingenious teenager, pretending he finds blackboard really interesting. The member of the Uchiha clan was irritated. It was probably one of few moments spent alone with Uzumaki and it was terrible! Somehow, black-eyed boy had to communicate with blond and it had to be now.

-At least you should say hello- said Uchiha looking at Uzumaki. The boy didn't looked at him back, but with angry face was staring at board.

-Hello- said Uzumaki forcefully- "What's with him!?"- Naruto thought.- "He looks for a fight!?"- For a while Sasuke didn't answer to that greeting. He didn't expect much but at least tried to force some communication between them. Sasuke had hopes that even from bad start something will grow. After couple of seconds of silence, Sasuke still tired to dialogue with Naruto.

-I thought you are nice person- Sasuke tried to tease him.

-Shut up!- Naruto murmured- I don't have to be nice to you.

-Why? Am I not good enough to be treated nicely?- Asked Uchiha with a smirk on his face.

-Yes.- Naruto answered looking at Sasuke for a couple of seconds.

-Am I so bad?- Sasuke asked.

-Why are you talking to me!?- Naruto asked angrily feeling irritated by constant questions of this stupid dark prince- Can't you just shut the hell up!?

-Why are so angry with me, Naruto? I want to…

-What!?- Naruto looked at Uchiha again. Sasuke was bewildered. He didn't know that Naruto dislikes him so much. He just sighed.

-You are so annoying- popular boy said leaning against the chair. He still wanted to talk to Naruto, but it was tiring and exhausting.

-I am annoying!? You are the one who talks here! You are annoying, teme!

-You know, I don't want to argue with you. I just thought if that we are teammates we could get along.

-Pft! Teammates? Who wants to be teammates with you!?

-You want it or not, we are.

-Unfortunately. I still cannot believe that Iruka-sensei did it to me- Naruto said it with hate in his mouth, but still wasn't looking at Sasuke.

-Do you have complaints that I am in the same team with you?- Sasuke asked

-Yes, I have.

-Why?

-Because I hate you- Naruto answered quickly, but calmly. It hurt a little but Uchiha didn't care. He remained silence giving Naruto high hopes about keeping this state. Uzumaki didn't like Sasuke at all. It was troublesome. That is why child prodigy tried a different approach.

-I don't have any complaints about us being in the same team, you know.

-Ha?- Naruto looked at Uchiha and couldn't understand what this idiot was talking about.

-I don't. Actually, I was hoping that we could train together- Raven tried to say 'be together' but he changed his mind because he was scared that could sound strange.

-Why?- it looks like it was Naruto's turn to ask questions- Why would you hope to be in the same team with someone who hates you?

-I don't know. So I want to find out. Why do you hate me, Naruto?- Sasuke asked again what provoked Naruto to look at black-haired boy with angry but beautiful look- Because that stupid girl likes me and not you?- that made Naruto snap.

-Shut up! Sakura-chan is not stupid!- Naruto yelled at Uchiha who wasn't surprised that he protected the woman she 'loved'. But after all, for Sasuke it was awful and ridiculous that this naïve boy doesn't know how she despises him.

-Hm. You really like her, don't you? You must know that she will never like you back.

-Shut your mouth! I know someday she will! – said Uzumaki standing up from the place- And so what she likes you! Someday she will realize that I am better than some pretty boy with stupid hair and white skin like anemic guy!- Sasuke also angry, stood up again

-You are so naïve! Why are you so angry about that idiot! She just insults you all the time. If I were you I would stop spacing out and realize that she is shallow and nothing else.

-Stop calling her that, teme!- said furious Naruto and tried to attack Sasuke by waving a punch at him, but his rival was faster. He caught his fist and overpowered blond boy. Now he was standing behind Naruto with his arm wrenched behind. Uchiha had never been that closed to him before. He leaned to his ear and said something to him that made Naruto more angry.

-You think that she will fall in love for some weakling who can be so easily overpowered?

-You bastard!- Naruto barked feeling breath of his rival on his neck. – You will get for this!

-He? What can you do now? Naruto-chan?- Sasuke asked teasingly.

-This!- said Uzumaki and just stomped painfully on Sasuke's foot and kicked him behind. That resulted with loose of balance. Sasuke still was holding Uzumaki but in some way, smaller boy was now situated in front of Uchiha who accidently slammed him with his own body. But it was not all. In this tussle, their faces just… connected. Their lips were pressed together. They didn't know how did that happened. The froze in shock. They were lying on the floor, Sasuke was on the top of blond, they were kissing and the door to class opened.


End file.
